


Blanco

by Notedigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Editor Akaashi Keiji, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, alternative universe editorial, no se de donde me salio tanto amor solo aceptenlo, si chillaron con In another life refugiense aquí
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notedigo/pseuds/Notedigo
Summary: Despertar, trabajar, regresar a casa y repetir. Akaashi duerme sin tener sueños. Se refugia en el trabajo. No encuentra algo que le interese. El vivir se siente como si nunca se hubiera desprendido de su cama, como si sus ojos siguieran pegados. Todo hasta que una reunión de trabajo lo guió a él
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que no creen que el amor sea para ellos.
> 
> Para K. Aunque el darte cuenta del amor que tienes ya sea un premio por crecer, que este sea otro.

Eran las 5:56 a.m. Faltaban 4 minutos para que sonara el despertador y me preparara para trabajar. Existen personas que les gusta su trabajo, tal vez no estudiaron para eso o no sabían que terminarían ahí, pero supongo que se les daba bien y decidieron quedarse. Yo no soy una de ellas. No amo lo que hago, pero tampoco me disgusta. Estudié publicidad e ilustración y mientras estudiaba conseguí un empleo en una empresa editorial, diseñando portadas para los libros. Estaba bien, ganaba lo suficiente como para tener mi propio departamento con 3 habitaciones, tenía mucho espacio, pero solo era yo. Mamá había muerto hacía 1 año. Cáncer de hígado. Dejó su habitación vacía.

Si no me apasionaba tanto mi trabajo, ¿por qué estaba despierto a esta hora? ¿por qué me sentía inquieto y con ganas de que el día empezara? No tenía ningún proyecto pendiente que me quitara el sueño. Mi cuerpo se sentía extraño. Decidí levantarme ya que el descanso no llegó de nuevo. Ni siquiera recordaba qué había soñado, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Recorría cuatro estaciones en tren para llegar al trabajo. Cuatro estaciones que a veces parecían eternas cuando había demasiada gente desesperada por entrar a un solo vagón. Los oficinistas podían ser voraces bestias de una fauna citadina. El elevador de la oficina no estaba mejor, pero al menos había café caliente cuando llegabas. Mi mesa estaba cerca de la ventana. Trabajaba en el piso 12 de uno de los edificios nuevos en la ciudad.

Las mañanas eran tranquilas, todos llegaban y después de una hora el verdadero trabajo comenzaba. Me llevaba bien con mis compañeros. Estaban: Kaori Suzumeda, se sentaba a mi lado; Akinori Konoha, se especializaba en libros clásicos, Yamato Sarukui, su fuerte eran los libros internacionales, Wataru Onaga, la elección de colores en sus portadas las hacía especiales; Haruki Komi, tenía unas ideas increíbles que a todos nos salvaban la vida en días de poca creatividad; también estaba Tatsuki Washio y Shuichi Anahori, encargados de los materiales, colores, imprenta, etc.

Después de la muerte de mi madre, me concentraba en el trabajo lo más que podía, el dinero no me interesaba demasiado, no tenía con quien compartirlo, la necesidad de mantener ocupada mi mente era mayor.

Mi jefe decidió darme un proyecto “prometedor”. Un autor estaba decepcionado con las portadas que su anterior editorial manejó en su libro. Cuando acabó su contrato decidió mover su obra con nosotros. Según el director de edición, era una venta segura que la empresa anterior desaprovechó. Naturalmente, se les puso atención especial a esos nuevos proyectos.

Me entregaron los ejemplares anteriores y no sabía por dónde empezar a reparar eso. La portada era un desastre. Cuando leí la obra, mi opinión sobre la carátula no mejoró. Era un texto increíble, la historia me atrapó todo el tiempo y lo terminé en dos días. A decir verdad, era el mejor libro que había leído en el año. Lo que me hizo detestar más la portada.

La cubierta de un libro es en lo primero en que se fijará la gente al compararlo. Debe representar la obra y destacar elementos de su historia. Lo que tenía en mis manos era un desastre. Si se vendió fue golpe de suerte.

Según mi jefe el autor decidió usar un seudónimo, Troubador, cursi, romántico y excéntrico. Ya quería ver la cara del escritor, el tipo debía ser un adolescente con esperanzas en el mundo. Pero, nunca creí que fuera un hombre de 1.90 m. con el cabello blanco y negro, ojos enormes y ambarinos como los búhos y, por si fuera poco, jugador profesional de voleibol.

Bokuto Koutaro era raro. Escribió una buena novela, pero arriba de todo eso estaba la cara del spiker titular del equipo Black Jackals. El público lo conocía como uno de los jugadores más prometedores de su generación, estaba en el top 10 a nivel nacional y ¿cómo tenía toda esta información? Yo soy un gran seguidor de este deporte. Desde los 5 años he entrenado y jugado como armador. Mi jefe lo sabía y creyó que sería un buen punto de conversación, algo que nos uniera. No tenía idea.

Mi jefe lo citó a las 4 de la tarde en una de las pequeñas salas de juntas. Tenía una cara interesante. Iniciamos la presentación de rutina y los saludos. Pero sus inmensos ojos me escrutaban y no apartaban la vista de mis movimientos. Me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Lo primero, dejó en claro que no quería que su actual carrera se mezclara con la literatura. Segundo, él no tomaba café.

\- ¿Café? - Le ofrecí.

-No. Gracias, pero no, - sonrió amable y con los ojos bien abiertos. -Me pone un poco mal.

-Entiendo. Tal vez té, agua o jugo.

-Agua. Agua está bien.

Tercero, parecía una persona inquieta. En los partidos irradiaba energía y confianza. Podía hacer volteretas cada vez que entraba a la corte. Pero aquella vez huía de mi mirada. Le di espacio, si se sentía incómodo entonces no hablaría conmigo y la verdad es que quería preguntarle algunas cosas acerca de una de sus obras que había leído recientemente. Me perdí de su vista unos momentos para ir por las bebidas. Cuando regresé y le acerqué un vaso, su cara se iluminó. En definitiva, un niño.

Hablamos un poco de voleibol, porque sería un desperdicio no hacerlo con una figura estrella en el tema. Él estaba muy dispuesto. Una vez que se sintió cómodo conmigo no paró de hablar y elevar la voz. Me acostumbré a él después de un tiempo.

Discutimos la historia de su novela con más expresiones raras. No era tan difícil asociar a Bokuto Koutaro con la literatura una vez que lo escuchabas. El hombre tenía muchas palabras dentro. Si dejaba de hablar probablemente explotaría.

-Akaashi.- En algún punto de la conversación decidió que, como él era mayor, por un año, me llamaría así. –Lo comprendiste.

-¿El qué?

-La historia. Realmente te gustó.

-Creo que decir que me gustó es poco. Me frustró, enojó y estresó.

Para ese momento Bokuto se estaba encogiendo un poco en su asiento y su sonrisa se desvanecía.

-Yo diría que me hizo sentir algo. Eso es definitivamente mejor.

El enorme hombre volvió a sonreír. Me quedé viendo su rostro unos largos segundos, tosí cuando me di cuenta y regresé mi atención a la agenda.

-Trabajé un poco en los diseños, pero me gustaría que les echaras un vistazo en unos días más. - Señalé y abrí mi agenda de mano. - ¿El miércoles está bien?

-Ese día tengo entrenamiento a medio día.

Le propuse otras fechas, pero ninguno de nuestros horarios coincidía hasta dentro de tres meses. Al final me adecué a lo que tenía. Moldeé mi agenda y espacio de trabajo al de él. Sería más fácil así.

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos después de tu partido y después de tu rutina de entrenamiento. - Le resumí. - Hablaré con mi jefe, iré al lugar, no te preocupes.

-¿De verdad? Perdona por molestarte.

-Está bien así. Salir un poco de la oficina me ayudará.

-De acuerdo. - Respondió, no muy seguro.

Intercambiamos números de celular y me envió la dirección del gimnasio donde entrenaba. Tardé unos minutos en darme cuenta de que probablemente podría ver otras figuras del voleibol entrenar. Era emocionante, pero no se lo diría. Debía guardar el secreto de manera profesional, solo mostrarme como el encargado de las portadas.

Tocaron la puerta y me sacaron de mi fantasía deportiva.

-Adelante. - Contesté.

-Con permiso.

Una mujer de pelo largo, castaño y peinado por la mitad entraba a la sala, Yukie Shirofuku, una de las integrantes del equipo de edición. Me miró de reojo y saludó.

-Keiji,- sonrió.- qué bueno que sigues aquí.

-Yukie,-saludé- ¿me necesitas para algo?

-Así es, - después miró a Bokuto y lo saludó de manera más formal. - Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Yukie Shirofuku. Me han asignado como la editora de sus obras. Estaré a su disposición.

Bokuto regresó el saludo un poco desconcertado.

-Perdone la tardanza,- se excusó Yukie.- Justamente esperaba encontrarlo con mi compañero aquí.

Bokuto ladeo la cabeza como lo suelen hacer los búhos.

-Me gustaría hablar con ustedes acerca del proyecto, si es que ya concretaron las portadas, Keiji.

-Sí, claro.

Bokuto me miró de inmediato y abrió los ojos confundido.

-Tranquilo debe ser solo la plática para ordenar nuestras metas. - Le expliqué, porque parecía que fuera a saltar en cualquier momento. Me pareció que debía calmarlo.

Yukie se sentó a mi lado y empezó a explicar cuál sería el proceso por el que pasarían sus obras. Al final Yukie le ofreció escribir algo más, como un cuento, un poema, tal vez un capítulo extra. Bokuto le dijo que lo pensaría. Él retomaría sus notas para ver qué podría funcionar. 

Una vez que los tres nos pusimos de acuerdo en cuanto a la agenda de los procesos, Yukie procedió con la agenda de reuniones. Bokuto le señaló los mismos días que a mí. No se la dejó fácil. Él le propuso venir a la editorial ciertos días y durante una o dos horas. Estaba siendo más meticuloso con su tiempo de lo que habíamos hablado hacía unos momentos.

Cuando la reunión terminó lo acompañamos al elevador.

-Muchas gracias. Estaremos en contacto con usted y no dude en acercarse con nosotros. - se despidió Yukie.

-Gracias señorita Yukie. - ambos hicieron una reverencia, pero cuando Bokuto elevó la cabeza estaba viendo directo hacia mí.

Tal vez no quería que me fuera. Quizá debí quedarme, pero en ese momento no tenía la certeza de sus expresiones. Puede que sí.

-Fue un gusto conocerlo señor Bokuto.- incliné mi cabeza hacia adelante.

-El gusto es mío. - respondió de manera muy animada y con una sonrisa que arrugaba sus ojos.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y sentí la mirada de Yukie sobre mí.

-Vaya que le caíste bien Keiji.

-Es normal querer entablar una buena relación con un autor Yukie.

-Claro. No tiene nada que ver que sea un jugador de voleibol, ni que te hayas adecuado a su agenda, ah y que tampoco te quitara la mirada de encima…

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

-Keiji, deberías trabajar conmigo en el departamento editorial.

-Muchas gracias, pero me siento bien donde estoy. Tengo una linda vista.

-Ya lo creo. Piénsalo. Dejaré la puerta abierta.

Esta mujer sabía qué puntos tocar para molestarme. Estuve pensando en lo que dijo el resto del día. Me había adecuado a la agenda de Bokuto porque sería lo más fácil. Si no hablaba con él acerca de su principal profesión la ilusión de mi fanático interior se hubiera roto, era una oportunidad única. Las fotografías no le hacían justicia a su perfil y en la televisión no podías comparar lo grande que era. Lo que me hizo más gracia fue que Yukie creyera que me había estado mirando todo el tiempo. Él tenía unos ojos muy grandes y su color era de un ámbar brillante, podría estar viendo a cualquiera de los dos, quizá ambos.

Ese día sentí que el tiempo se acortaba. Todo pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta de cuando había entrado en el tren, caminado dos cuadras y llegado a casa. Agradecí no recordar el desagradable regreso a casa y el contacto humano en exceso. Ni siquiera me sentía cansado. Hice ejercicio, tomé un baño y me recosté. No tenía sueño, aun así cerré mis ojos y…

Soñé con un búho blanco. Irradiaba luz. Lo miré, esperando. Emprendió el vuelo. Me guió hasta la orilla de un río. Estaba oscuro y solo podía por donde el ave volaba. Después de un rato se posó en un árbol. Alcancé a ver una figura de pie junto al árbol. Desperté. Era la primera vez que soñaba después de un tiempo. Cuando lo hacía siempre eran recuerdos de mi madre en el hospital pasando sus últimos días o no recordaba nada al levantarme. Había descansado.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-Hablarlo es una buena catarsis.-abrió sus ojos y buscó mi aprobación.-¿Lo dije bien?  
> -Si, lo hiciste.- afirmé".
> 
> Conversaciones, dulces, días buenos, malos y días.

Cuando era niño mantenía las cosas en mi habitación dispuestas y limpias. Sabía leer a la gente, siempre tenía una idea de qué querían. Todo en mi vida era orden. Estaba seguro de las cosas, de lo que quería y de lo que pasaría. Incluso al conocer el diagnóstico de cáncer de mi madre, me centré en mantener las cosas en calma. Murió, no lloré, mi cuerpo se mantuvo en letargo. Ocho meses después llegó un autor extrovertido y con cara de búho a desordenarlo todo.

Bokuto me invitó a su siguiente partido.

-¡Akaashi!- elevó la voz en el momento en que me vio.- Tengo entradas para mi próximo partido. Quiero que vayas. Ve por favor. Son buenos asientos. Puedes ver toda la corte desde ahí. - mientras hablaba subía y bajaba su tono, como lo hacen los niños cuando están emocionados. - Me encantaría que estuvieras ahí.

Como no tenía ningún plan para esa noche y eran entradas gratis, asistí. En efecto los asientos eran excelentes. Estaba en el primer piso, en la parte de atrás y en medio del recinto. Podía ver cada esquina de la cancha.

Ver un partido de voleibol siempre es mejor en vivo que a través de la televisión. Desde el diagnostico de mamá dejé de pensar en ello y en mis intereses. Había prioridades que necesitaban de toda mi atención.

Los Black Jackals ganaron 3 sets a 1 contra los JTEKT Stings. Ambos equipos lo dieron todo. Me uní al público en gritos de emoción y suspiros de frustración. Hacía tanto que no me sentía así. Más tarde le agradecería a Bokuto por el espectáculo. Él se había robado la noche con sus saques as y su impredecible y extraña forma de atacar. El público lo adoraba con esa extravagante forma de animarlos.

Me dirigí a la salida como todos los demás, pero una vez que llegué al estacionamiento, para pedir un taxi, un mensaje de Bokuto entró al buzón de mi celular:

_Aún estás en el estadio? 10:30 p.m._

El partido tenía poco de haber terminado, probablemente corrió a su casillero para mandarme el mensaje. Respondí:

_En el estacionamiento 10:31 p.m.  
Gracias por las entradas. Fue increíble. Hacía mucho que no venía a un partido. 10:32 p.m._

_Aún no te vayas! 10:32 p.m.  
Espérame, por favor  
Solo serán unos minutos  
Ya sé! Cuenta hasta 300!  
No!  
Mil quinientos!_

Traté de enviarle un mensaje de que no tenía por qué apresurarse, nos podíamos ver al día siguiente en nuestra reunión de diseño editorial, pero había sido muy insistente. Me pareció tierno, de alguna forma. Así que un viernes por la noche estaba en la salida del estadio de los Black Jackals, contando hasta mil quinientos, esperando a que el as del equipo apareciera.

Bokuto apareció justo cuando llegaba a los mil quinientos. Su cabello se veía húmedo y su cara sonriente y emocionada. Vestía la chamarra y los pantalones de su equipo.

-¡Akaashi!- se aproximó apresurado cargando su maleta.-¿Te gustó el partido? ¿Me viste rematar?

-Lo vi. Estuviste increíble. - sonreí porque realmente estaba feliz por él. -Gracias por las entradas.

Parecía que Bokuto tuviera toda su atención puesta en mi porque no parpadeaba, en cambio, su boca se transformó en una mueca rara. Parecía que quería sonreír, pero su cara se debatía entre sus emociones.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Siempre doy todo de mi pero hoy era especial.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque vendrías tu. - Confesó.

-Deberías invitar amigos más seguido. Al público le ha encantado.

-Akaashi ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Lo hice porque eras tú.

-¿Yo?- estaba confundido.

-Sí.

No tuve tiempo de responder a eso. Pronto empezaron a salir los demás jugadores.

-¡Hey! ¡Bokuto! ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Iremos a cenar. - Miya Atsumu, el armador de los Black Jackals le ofreció.

Bokuto ladeó la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Atsumu y le respondió.

-Paso esta vez.

-¿Nos vemos mañana Bokuto?- ahora el señuelo de los Black Jackals, Hinata Shoujo, le preguntaba.

Bokuto le respondió, sonrió y regresó toda su atención a mí.

-Akaashi ¿quieres que te lleve?

Acepté, sigo sin entender ¿por qué?, tal vez era el que me prestaba atención por completo y no podía huir de su mirada, quizá fue su insistencia o el hecho de que estaba cansado como para esperar un taxi. El auto de Bokuto era una camioneta Toyota hibrida. La verdad no esperaba algo como eso pero con él todo era inesperado. Me pidió que lo guiara pues no era muy bueno siguiendo las indicaciones del teléfono. Él mismo me dijo que se despistaba de vez en cuando al llegar a su propia casa.

Durante el camino platicamos más acerca de sus libros. Le hice algunas preguntas y comentarios de sus personajes y él respondió con muchas expresiones y gritos. Entonces, me pidió que le contara acerca del tipo de portadas que estaba diseñando, no solo con sus novelas sino de otros proyectos. No lo pude evitar y le conté algunas cosas acerca de los nuevos libros que saldrían, solo lo necesario. no podía evitar revelarle lo que había creado. Me guió a su juego y lo estaba disfrutando. La prudencia no estaba conmigo en ese auto ni tampoco fuera.

Llegamos al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía. Por impulso lo invité a pasar. Pensé lo que había hecho más tarde que estábamos en el elevador. A Bokuto realmente le emocionó que lo instigara a pasar, se veía en todo su rostro, su expresión de contención por la emoción estaba ahí. Respondió subiendo y bajando la cabeza frenéticamente y con un "sí" en voz baja.

Nunca había llevado a un autor a mi departamento. Como siempre, Bokuto era la excepción. Su horario de entrenamiento era estricto, el tiempo que teníamos para trabajar era contado y el ir cuando acababa de salir de un partido era una locura, él debió de haber estado muy cansado, pero no lo demostró.

Cuando entró empezó a escanear todo con sus enormes ojos. No perdía detalle de nada. Olía, tocaba, elogiaba y poco a poco se adentraba más en mi hogar. En varias ocasiones olfateaba el espacio y luego en mi dirección, no decía nada, pero lo tenía grabado en la cara “todo huele como tú”. No sé qué esperaba, era mi casa, claro que olía como yo.

-Tienes un hogar muy lindo.   
-Gracias.  
-¿La señora del retrato es tu madre? ¿vive contigo? Es muy hermosa. Te pareces a ella. - Me tomó por sorpresa. No sabía en qué momento había tomado la fotografía de mamá. Ella llevaba un haori de carpas saltando para alcanzar las estrellas, estaba sentada en el pasto viendo los fuegos artificiales del matsuri de hacía tres años atrás. Me acerqué a mi invitado y tomé la foto de sus manos con cuidado y premura.

-Ella…- me costó unos segundos pronunciar lo siguiente. - No está aquí.

-¿Salió? ¿Regresará sola? ¿Quieres que vaya a recogerla? Puedo ir por ella. ¿Dónde está?

-No.

Mi pecho empezaba a molestar. Miré a Bokuto sin responder a sus preguntas. Su rostro estaba consternado y después triste. No dijo nada.

Lo guie hasta mi oficina, taller y guarida personal. Una habitación de la casa llena de cosas del trabajo, voleibol y objetos que me gustaba coleccionar. Tenía tres cuerdas atadas de un extremo a otro de la habitación donde colgaba el material y las portadas que ocuparía para cada proyecto. Me hacía tener una visión más amplia de las cosas. Bokuto parecía impresionado.

\- ¿Hiciste todo esto? - preguntó al ver mi oficina.

-Sí, este es mi espacio.

-Toma asiento. ¿Quieres beber algo?

-Agua.

-Claro.

Lo dejé en la habitación mientras servía las bebidas. Agua para él y una gran taza de té para mí. Cuando regresé Bokuto estaba de pie observando todo a su alrededor y tocando un cuadro de polillas disecadas. Cuando me vio abrió sus ojos y se paralizó. Bajó su mano y se acercó a mí de inmediato.

-Gracias. - Tomó el vaso de mi mano y sonrió.

Le mostré varios bocetos de lo que creía que sería adecuado poner en la portada; entre: paletas de colores, ilustraciones, todo lo que se me ocurrió.

-Es increíble. - se acercó a las muestras sin tocarlas y empezó su torbellino de preguntas, elogios, gritos y risas. Luego se quedó callado unos segundos.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Las portadas están en buenas manos.

Pasaron varias noches en las que Bokuto venía a verme a mi departamento. Al principio se sentía algo extraño e irreal, pero después de una semana todo encajó. Ya no tenía una agenda para verlo, él solo decidía pasarse por mi casa. A veces estaba en la puerta del departamento esperándome. En ocasiones lo encontraba hablando con las vecinas, lo adoraban, que sorpresa. 

No sentía que podía correrlo, siempre llevaba algo para comer o beber, además parecía tan feliz que romperle su ilusión me era imposible. Uno de esos días estaba cansado al regresar del trabajo, pero él llegó a los 15 minutos de que entré. Abrí la puerta y él tampoco tenía una buena cara. Lo hice pasar y le pedí que me contara su día a cambio de contarle el mío. Fue bueno, me gustó hablar con alguien. El estrés ahora solo era físico. Mamá solía escucharme cuando regresaba de trabajar.

-Akaashi

\- ¿Sí?

-Yukie Shirofuku, mi editora, - esperó un segundo antes de hacer su pregunta. Sabía lo que preguntaría. Bokuto era excéntrico y un poco idiota, pero podía ser tan observador como un búho, al menos los ojos ya los tenía. - ¿Sales con ella?

-No.- Sonó más sencillo de lo que era. Él lo sabía, así que me miró muy quieto esperando la respuesta completa. Solté un suspiro. -Salí con ella después de que murió mi madre. Pudo funcionar durante un tiempo, pero yo estaba demasiado triste y no quería lastimarla, cuando me diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, después de que el duelo disminuyera. La quería, pero no la amaba, ni siquiera lo suficiente para quedarme. Ella pareció molesta, pero lo entendió. Aun así, siguió hablándome e insistiéndome que me cambiara al departamento editorial. Es mi mejor amiga.

Él me había preguntado de manera directa en vez de ir con alguien más, realmente no era nada malo así que decidí contarle. En ese momento sentía que podía confiarle una parte de mi pasado. Sin mencionar que sus enormes ojos ámbar me invitaban a hacerlo.

-Cuando te conocí creí que serías mi editor. Me has ayudado con mis novelas y adoras los libros ¿por qué no escogiste ser editor?

Me tomó un rato contestar esa pregunta.

-Un tiempo lo pensé, pero no creo ser tan bueno en esa área. 

Siguió haciéndome preguntas, que cómo había crecido mi amor por los libros, desde cuándo, prefería los gatos o los perros, que posición era mi favorita en el voleibol. No se cansaba y tampoco yo. Terminé contagiándome de su energía y contesté a todas sus inocentes preguntas.

Su última pregunta fue si no quería preguntarle yo a él. Lo pensé durante un buen rato pero lo que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue

-¿Te gustan los búhos?

Bokuto sonrió y me dijo con más alegría de la que hubiera esperado en esa pregunta.

-Si, me gustan. -Después se rio mucho contándome una historia de cómo sus hermanas a veces le decían que parecía un búho por sus grandes ojos ámbar y su cabello bicolor.

Por esos días Yukie no dejaba de preguntarme y acosarme para que me uniera al departamento de editores.

-No estudié literatura Yukie.

-Yo sé lo que estudiaste, pero sabes que existen aquellos que aprenden por oficio. Keiji, sé que has tomado los cursos que se dan en la empresa y otros por fuera.

-Solo son para aumentar mi currículum.

-No me mientas Keiji, eso me ofende.

-Esta forma tuya de reclutamiento es…

-¿Tenas?

-Agresiva.

-Solo la ocupo con los objetivos en los que tengo interés. Como la comida. Raras veces en personas.

-Si, recuerdo que contigo es mejor invitarte a un buffet.

-Aún puedes invitarme a uno.

La miré y le repetí, ya no recordaba cuantas veces, que estaba bien en el departamento de diseño editorial.

-¿Cuándo has estado realmente bien Keiji?

Eso me tomó por sorpresa y me dolió.

Yukie dejó la pregunta entre nosotros. Quitó una pelusa de mi chaqueta y siguió su camino.

-No lo pienses demasiado. – Fue lo último que me dijo.

Esa noche Bokuto no me visitó. Me había acostumbrado a sus visitas, interrogatorios y a su presencia. Se sintió extraño. Le mandé un mensaje para saber si estaba todo bien. No recibí respuesta hasta el siguiente cuando salía de la estación del tren.

_Estás en casa? 7:03 p.m._

_Puedo pasar? 7:04 p.m._

_Traje una tarta 7:04 p.m._

_Pasaré por leche 7:06 p.m._

Sentado en el pasillo, con la espalda en la puerta de mi apartamento, estaba sentado Bokuto. A su lado había una caja mediana con el logo de una manzana roja. Se veía extraño. Podía observar que era él, pero no parecía estar bien. Lo hice pasar. Serví dos vasos de leche y me pidió que solo sirviera una rebanada de tarta. Corté solo un pedazo pero bastante grande para que los dos lo compartiéramos.

La dieta de Bokuto era diferente. No debía comer nada frito ni consumir muchas calorías. Sabía que no me dejaría acabarme una porción tan grande yo solo. Miró los dos tenedores y sin decirle nada tomó uno y cortó pedazos de la rebanada de tarta.

-La tarta era para ti.

-Pudiste comprar una rebanada pero en cambio trajiste 5 más.

-¿Te gustó?

-Está deliciosa.

-Mi hermana las hace. Es chef repostera. Esta tarta es su especialidad.

-La próxima vez iré al local.

-Yo te llevaré. Es lindo visitarla. Solo no le digas que te dije eso.

-Hecho.

Comimos en silencio. Las arrugas en nuestra cara y nuestros hombros cabizbajos eran pruebas de que habíamos tenido mucho en qué pensar esos días. Cuando la tarta se terminó nos sentamos en el sofá, como si eso fuera lo que debíamos hacer a continuación.

Bokuto enterró la cabeza entre los hombros y bajó los ojos. Me senté a su lado.

-No tengo hermanos pero cada vez que necesito hablar de algo y no encuentro la respuesta voy con mamá. Me ayuda con mis pensamientos. ¿Quién es tu persona de confianza?

-Mis hermanas. Soy el menor de tres hijos. Ellas a veces me molestaban y yo también, pero siempre son buenas conmigo. Tratan de enseñarme como cuidarme.

-Suena a que tuviste una buena infancia.

Bokuto asintió y sonrió. Me contó algunas cosas de cuando era niño. Que le gustaba subir árboles, jugar a ser un samurái, su madre solía vestirlo con pantalones cortos y un chaleco de punto. Como siempre había sido una persona con mucha energía sus padres lo inscribieron al gimnasio infantil, fue ahí donde se enamoró del voleibol. Lo demás es historia.

-Ayer- empezó Bokuto.-No fue un buen día. Lamento no haberte avisado.

-Está bien. ¿Tú estás bien?

-Ahora si.- me miró.- Ojalá la vida fuera como el voleibol. Enfrentas a un oponente una vez y se acabó, no lo vuelves a ver hasta el siguiente partido. Fuera de la cacha pueden seguir siendo amigos y lo único que lastiman es tu orgullo como jugador.

-¿Alguien te hizo daño?- sentí cómo mi voz se elevó y se engrosó.

-No te preocupes por eso. Supongo que era una de esas pruebas de la vida que dice mi hermana.

-¿Retos de la vida?

-Si, eso. Ella dice que si logras superarlo puedes madurar.- hizo una cara de disgusto.-Pero detesto esas cosas de adulto. Es como lo de los impuestos. No lo entiendo.

Tomé una nota mental: Bokuto no era bueno con los impuestos y su rostro de disgusto aparece cuando debe hacer algo que le disgusta o le molesta hacer.

-No es que no quiera ver a ciertas personas es solo que me gustaría evitar su presencia y conversaciones lo más que pueda.

-Entonces si te hicieron daño.

No contestó a eso.

-Si no quieres responderme está bien pero tengo que saber si debo hacer algo o si estarás bien.

-Tranquilo Akaashi. Estoy bien. Pasó hace mucho.- hizo un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia al tema.-Una amiga me dijo que no me enfoque en eso. Debo seguir adelante y buscar nuevas experiencias.

-Ella tiene razón.- hice una pausa para anotar otra cosa: Bokuto tenía una amiga que se preocupa, además de dos hermanas mayores.-Se a lo que sea que te tiene molesto no dejes que vean que te afecta. Tampoco reprimas ese sentimiento.

-Hablarlo es una buena catarsis.-abrió sus ojos y buscó mi aprobación.-¿Lo dije bien?

-Si, lo hiciste.- afirmé.

La conversación tomó otro rumbo. De vez en cuando él preguntaba cosas que no tenían que ver con lo que estábamos hablando antes, pero de algún modo lo agradecía. Tampoco quería hablar de cosas complicadas o del trabajo.

No recuerdo cuando me quedé dormido. Al abrir los ojos, estaba arropado en mi cama. Bokuto se había ido. Lavó los trastes y guardó la tarta. Tenía un mensaje en la mesa de la cocina:

**_Siento no despedirme, te veías cansado._ **   
**_Gracias por escucharme. Ahora ya decidí qué debo hacer._ **   
**_Nos veremos en unas horas._ **

**_Ten un buen día :)_ **

Esa nota me dejó aún más confundido. Bokuto me había arropado, ordenó mi casa, me dejó una nota y se fue con la promesa de una cita esa noche. No era una cita. Me rehusaba a pensar que lo era.

“ _Solo pasamos el rato_ ”, pensé.

Aquel día no me sentí cansado. Volví a soñar con el búho. Cada vez que aparecía el escenario tenía más luz y la figura de la persona se hacía más nítida, ahora sabía que era la silueta de una mujer. Aparté un poco esos pensamientos, tenía mucho en qué pensar y decidir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Perdón por la demora. Hace un año que no nos leemos. Cada vez que quería subirlo sentía que no estaba listo (sigo pensándolo).   
> Les recuerdo que necesito un corrector. Si alguien quiere ofrecerse, el inbox de esta cuenta está abierto.   
> No son buenos tiempos pero espero que este fic los ayude como a mi.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck the x-mas office party, I want to write a BokuAka fanfic.  
> Les recomiendo escuchar canciones de Adele. Escuché varias playlists mientras escribía esto, especialmente Make you feel my love.


End file.
